dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Borgos
|manga debut = Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock |anime debut = Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force Saiyan Army (Bardock's Planet Elite Force) |FamConnect = }} Borgos, known as in the original Japanese version, is the largest member of Bardock's Planet Elite Force. Appearance Borgos is a tall, bulky, muscular Saiyan. He has big strands of black hair on the sides of his head, but not hair in the middle of his head. He has three small scars on his forehead. Like the rest of the Frieza Force, Borgos wears a variant of the Battle Armor. His battle armor is black with a light blue stomach plate, and yellow shoulder straps. He also wears a green Scouter, dark blue pants, and black cuffs above his hands. Personality Borgos seems to have quite an appetite, as he is seen eating in two scenes. An interesting note is that in the original Japanese dub of Bardock - The Father of Goku, Borgos is almost completely silent, the only exception being the battle cry he utters before being killed by Team Dodoria. In the Funimation dub, however, the character was given three extra lines, referencing becoming a Great Ape: "I'm with you Fasha. For me, it's like waking up from a dream. You kind of remember it all, but then it just slips away." He is a ruthless and skilled fighter but has a strong sense of camaraderie with his comrades and a sense of honor. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' According to Toyotarō's interpretation of what may have happened to them during Dragon Ball Super: Broly, when Tora is contacted by Leek about the order to return, Borgos and the other members of the squad are with him. They are then killed by Dodoria and two underlings. Film Appearances ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Borgos, Bardock, Tora, Fasha, and Shugesh attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. After Bardock is attacked by the last surviving Kanassan, Toolo, they decide to return Bardock to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he can receive treatment for his injuries. While he is still out of commission, Borgos, Tora, Fasha, and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. Before long during their visit to the planet, the group encounters Dodoria and his elites who, under Frieza's orders, betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Borgos and Tora last the longest against the elite warriors but Borgos is unfortunately finished off with a powerful punch to the face. ''Broly'' Borgos makes a cameo appearance in Broly when the Frieza Force appears on Planet Vegeta for the first time. He was also scanned by Frieza's scouter when he was using it to detect the snipers that were in King Vegeta's palace. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Episode of Bardock'' Borgos has a cameo appearance along with his fallen comrades Tora, Fasha, and Shugesh. Power ;Video Games According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Borgos' power level is 4,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – Borgos is seen using the mouth blast in his Great Ape form in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He can also use a yellow version in his base form in Dragon Ball Heroes under the name of . *'Fighting Pose' - He uses a Fighting Pose identical to Burter's normal pose in Dragon Ball SD. Forms and Transformations Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Borgos has the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Budokai 3, Borgos' face is shown when Bardock performs his Spirit of Saiyans. Borgos' first appearance as a playable character is in Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōzō Shioya *English: **Funimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Hebrew dub: Efron Atkin Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh vs. Dodoria and his elites ;Films *Borgos (Great Ape), Bardock (Great Ape), Tora (Great Ape), Fasha (Great Ape), and Shugesh (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander, Demetrious, Toolo, and Kanassan warriors *Borgos, Fasha, Tora, and Shugesh vs. Dodoria and his elites Trivia *Totepo's original character name by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was . *In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design for the movie, Borgos/Totepo was smaller than his final draft. His height was equal to about Bardock's height, instead of being taller like the final draft. He originally was bald, so the hair must have been added down the line to the final draft. He still had the same armor design as he does now. Surprisingly the only real differences were his height and hair (the scars on his head were also shown in the original draft). Akira Toriyama's reason for changing the design was because he wanted saiyans to have their own "distinguishing features".Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 *In his Great Ape transformation, Borgos does not appear to retain the scars noticeable on his untransformed body. However this is not unheard of; on the contrary the reverse appears more often in the series, where a character is wounded as a Great Ape, and upon their regression, are left with the battle scar (Vegeta's eye during his conflict with Goku, and Shugesh's cheek after an encounter with an offensive Kanassan, for example). **It is also possible that since Borgos is balding in his untransformed state, his fur merely covers the scars on his forehead in his Great Ape form, as he does not appear to have the same Great Ape receding hairline that Nappa (another bald Saiyan) does. Gallery Trivia *His original name is a pun on the word "potato". See also *Borgos (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Totapo Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased